Simple Rules for a Difficult Game
by Fanatic24
Summary: A mysterious appearance of Vampires appeared in a town and the Queen Watchdog has to go and eliminate the threat. But it seems like what ever is happening in the past is happening in the future. Hellsing, Vatican, Phantomhive and a new group comes into a picture to get rid of the threat. Lets see if the future can help the past. A/N: Sucky summary I know.


Simple Rules for a Difficult Game

First Black Butler and Hellsing crossover of the two stories. I hope you all like it

D/C: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and Hellsing. I only own my Oc's.

**A/N:** For the Hellsing, this is two years after the Millennium happened.

May-Rin stood in front of her master, Ceil Phantomhive. Ceil gave a slight frown towards the maid. The two were the only occupants in the room. There was almost no lighting in the room. The only light source is the dimly lit candle on Ceil's desk, and the occasional strikes of lighting from the outside. Only giving the room an even more chilling outlook.

Ceil let out sigh, it was one of those rare moments that he saw May-Rin without her glasses that didn't require her to use her guns. Meaning she was clearly focused on what she was asking of him. As May-Rin, the expert assassin, not the clumsily maid everyone knows her as.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ceil stated as he looked down at his papers and began to do write down several work related things.

"A year at the most," May-Rin answered as she griped her apron tightly in her hands. "I promise you not a day more or less…"

"May I ask why… you want to temporarily leave?" Ceil asked, with his eyebrow raised. Even though he does not show it at all, Ceil Phantomhive cared for his servants. Even though it may seem like it does not. Ceil looked into her red eyes, it was a swirl of emotions. Regret, pain, determination and… fear.

"Personal matter, young master," May-Rin said, with slight narrowed eyes as her eyes dulled as she remembered the reason.

Ceil frowned as he stared her down. Trying to figure her out, it was harder now since she did not where her emotions on her sleeve in this persona. "Answer me this than… Does this have to do with Sebastian?"

-Line break-

Sebastian carried a tray of his master tea. He was ordered to retrieve a cup when the maid came in and asked for an audience with Ceil. The way that May-Rin acted had him curious. Hesitant… no. Uneasy… why should he be? Unsettled, yes, he felt unsettled. The butler did something to the maid that he can never take back. No matter he wishes he could.

'I am a demon, and she is a human' He recited in his mind. As he knock on the door to Ceil's office. Sebastian reached over to open the door, when it flew open. What he saw was a teary eyed, May-Rin. She ran past him, hiding her face in her hands as she did.

Anger and concern swelled up in Sebastian chest at the sight. 'What happened…'

"Get in here, Sebastian" Ceil ordered impatiently.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said, as he took his gave one last long look at the maid. Closing the door behind him, he entered the room. "Here is your tea"

Ceil watched as Sebastian served him tea. His earlier conversation with May-Rin kept coming back into his mind, "I'm going to temporary replace May-Rin."

He took notice as Sebastian froze at the news and his hands tightened on the tea set. "Why is that, my lord? Whom do you plan to replace her then? If you don't mind me asking"

Ceil noticed his voice was almost unnoticeable strained, ignoring the first question, he answered the second one. As he was going to answer him, Bard ran into the room.

"Young Master, we have a ah…." Bard looked at them nervously for a bit, as he lifted his hand showing that he was holding a white envelop in his hand. The red seal of the Queen shown on it "A letter from the Queen arrived just now"

Ceil and Sebastian looked at each other, before looking back at Bard.

"Bring it here," Ceil ordered, the cook quickly gave him the letter. He ran off as Sebastian began to glare at him. Bard loudly closes the door in his escape.

Sebastian mused as he watched his master open the letter, "What does it say…"

Ceil read the letter, his eyebrows furrowed as he read the letter, "There has been disappearances in the last few weeks in a small populated town, however they come back only a few days later and among several other things…"

"Should that cause that much concern," The butler asked as he served the tea.

"It stated how some of the victims come back… looking like they are filled with dieses and reek of death" Ceil concluded as he reread the letter, "Including strange lights come during the night and that is when someone disappears or come back. The condition of the way they come back is the reason the Queen wants us to go and put a stop to whatever is going on."

"Do you believe it's some cult or someone of that sort?" Sebastian asks with his usual smile.

Ceil sat back on his seat as he took his teacup and slowly drank out of it, "We shall see…"

-Line break-

Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria sat in a polish car with dark tinted windows.

Integra fiddled with her eye patch, two years since she lost her eye and her main trump card. Looking in front of her is the Hellsing main weapon, Seras Victoria. Right now the two are heading to a remote town that had been reported of… strange activities.

Seras looked out the window, all she saw are her red eyes looking back at her. Instead of wearing her yellow uniform, all she wore is now a blood red one. Looking back at Integra, she asked, "What exactly is going on?"

Integra lit up a cigar as, "There have been sightings of strange lights in the area and people randomly appear and disappear in the areas that don't belong in that town or era for that matter."

Seras raised an eyebrow at her, "Why does that have to do with Hellsing, don't we just deal with vampires and stuff…"

"There has been in recent reports of a vampire being seen as well" Integra said as she let out a puff of smoke, "We are sent to investigate the vampire sightings and eliminate the threat. As for the strange lights, that was supposed to be taken care of by the Vatican by they seemed to fail on that aspect. The Queen is sending two groups out there to deal with the problem"

"Who would they be, Sir Integra" Seras asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"The first group are from America" Integra said with the roll of her visible eye, "They are called Desperado, the strange lights are apparently something they are very familiar with and the Queen asked them personally to come here to investigate. The second group…"

Integra took a pause as she rethought of the name of the other party that was coming as well.

Seras eyebrows knitted as she watched Integra mood changed, "Who exactly is the last group, Sir Integra"

Integra glared at her and said in a strict tone, "The Queens' Watchdog's are coming as well."

"The who…" Seras asked curiously.

"A very old family that formally worked for the Royal Family. An old family that _used_ to work in the Underworld of Great Britain," Integra said with a hint of sympathy in her voice, "For whatever reason they seem to return back to their old calling"

-Line break-

Ceil and his demon butler, slowly walked around the town they have been told about. They haven't had much success so far. Right now, they are heading towards the main building of the town. As they headed there, a priest came walked out of church and headed towards them.

Ceil and Sebastian stopped walking and waited for the man. The man had a nervous twitch to him; he kept constantly combing his pepper hair, while saying a constant prayer. It was evident he knew something.

"You must be Ceil Phantomhive," The priest asked as he stopped in front of the young lord. "My name is Father August"

"Yes, I have been told of the problems that has been going on here" Ceil stated to the man.

"Yes well…" Father August looked up at Sebastian, then back at Ceil, "What I am going to show is rather… gruesome"

"It cannot be all that bad" Ceil stated, annoyance emitted in his voice.

"Why don't I just see what exactly Father August has to show? I will report to you what it is" Sebastian smiled down at his young master. He looked at Father August without waiting for a response, "Shall we go then"

-Line break-

"This is it," Seras stated, as she held her nearly created Harkonnen close by. She stood in front of the remote town. "It's so… small"

"Don't let appearance fool you, Police girl" Integra said as she looked at the town.

"Well looks who is here…"

Seras quickly reacted and pointed the Harkonnen at the person who spoke. She took noticed it was a man wearing a black with a white trim cassock, black pants, boots, and a white and black trim shirt. He was fairly tall, light skinned, short dark hair and grey eyes. Has a scar that goes from the corner of his left all the down to his neck.

"I take it that you both are from Hellsing" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at Seras weapon, that was directly pointing at his face.

"And you are" Integra asked, as she lit another cigar.

"I go by Father Augustine Sabintino, the new leader of the Vatican Special Section XIII," Augustine said with a semiserious face, "Now if you would be so kind" He lightly tried to push the cannon away from him.

"Oh my bad" Seras said laughing nervously as she pointed her weapon away from his face.

"I see…" Integra looked around the area, "Has the others arrived yet"

"I was just informed that the Desperado's should be here shortly," Augustine said mannerly, "As for them… they are already here…"

He pointed at a short distance behind him, "They are sitting up equipment and what not"

"Any vampires seen here" Integra asked, as she headed towards the area, with Seras right behind her.

"There have been ghouls as of late, meaning that yes, there should be a vampire here in the area" Augustine answered as he walked along side of her. He took a deep breath and said in a calm but unreadable tone, "What are your thoughts about them"

"Who the Desperado" Integra asked as she took a quick smoke.

"No not them, that's till late," Augustine snapped lightly at her, "I was talking about the Phantomhive family"

"…My thoughts are my own but what has happened to them makes me doubt my own self at times and what exactly I am doing" Integra whispered in a low tone.

"A temporary truce…" Augustine asked as he placed his hands behind his back, standing straighter.

"For now… Vatican," Integra stated.

Seras watched their conversation with wide eyes in total surprise. The two of them talked like old friends or something of the sort. Questions popped up in her mind, who was the Phantomhive's, what is their story, what happened to them that made Integra question herself… More importantly… Why are they not trying to tear each other apart?

Shaking her head, Seras paid close attentions to the small camp that was set ahead of them. Seeing a familiar face in the crowd.

A deep frown etched on Sebastian face as he observed what exactly Father August wanted to show him. The letter was right about a few things. The people that came back from who knows were are sick, their skin is flaking off of them, the room that they were in smelled like blood and something else that he couldn't quite name at that moment.

"They arrived just last night" Father August stammered a bit, as used a white rag as a type of breathing mask. "The others conditions… are something you have to see for yourself, but that would be dangerous"

Sebastian looked at the Father with his devilish smile, "Show me"

-Line break-

A tall man with, bluish black hair wearing well fashioned clothing sat on a chair as he looked down at the table in front of him that had multiple maps, transcripts and reports of the town history. He looked to be in his earlier to mid-thirties, the man dark emerald eyes looked around trying to piece together whatever it was he was looking for.

He let out a sigh and leaned against his chair, pinching his nose in frustration. Looking up all he saw was the ceiling of the tent he was currently inside of. In the corner of the tent sat two young adolescents, they are both the same age and have similar appearance.

"Father, is everything alright" They both of them asked in the same time.

"Everything is alright for now children" He said with a smile looking at his children, Oliver and Olivia. The two of them are 13 years of age, twins. They are the same height, weight, and have a similar build, despite the fact that one of them is a girl while the other is a boy. Their eyes are a dark blue filled with curiosity as they watched their father.

Olivia has very long dark navy blue hair that she has up in two high ponytails, wearing a dark green headband to hold back her rebellious bangs. Oliver hair is short and a dark navy blue like his sister, his left eye is partially covered by his hair. The two of them wore a dark green blazer buttoned up with black buttons, a white shirt with a striped tie. Oliver wore a pair of dark green shorts while his sister had a dark green skirt, both wearing white socks and black leather shoes.

"Earl Vance Mason Phantomhive" Integra said as she walked into the tent, as she put out her cigar. Augustine walked in right after her, he gave a short nod towards Vance.

Vance turned to see the head of Hellsing and leader of the Vatican XIII. "It's just Vance Mason, the name and title is meaningless to me, Missis. Hellsing" He nodded back at Augustine "Sabintino"

"It's Sir Hellsing or Sir Integra" Integra said correcting him.

-Line break-

Sebastian looked at the room that Father August had led him to. What he saw was something he hasn't seen in a long, long time.

They were in a room that was connected to church, the room was nothing more than a jail cell. Inside said jail cell were multiple people, if you could call them that. The people in the cell look to be possessed, glowing eyes, and their skin looked to be decaying in a slow pace. The room smelled like death and reeked of blood.

"We don't know what happened to them," August sighed as he wiped his face with a handkerchief, "We notice a huge change in them and we put them in here and… this happened"

"You are telling me that, when those lights appear people appear affected with… whatever it is" Sebastian motioned into the room, August nodded, "then after a while they turn into that"

"We don't know what is happening, look in their see how a few of them are dressed so… differently" August said pointing into the room.

Sebastian took a closer look, what he was that a few of them were dressed very differently. The clothing that they are wearing is revealing or something that no one would dare to be seen in. Just where did these things came from?

'Ghouls…' Sebastian thought bitterly as he took a quick turn and left the location to look for his master, 'just what I needed… vampires'

Seras stood outside the tent, her cannon placed right next to her ready when an order was going to be issued. It was a good thing that it was late into the night, otherwise she would be in her coffin sleeping or looking for a place to hide. Looking around the area, she noticed how many men and women were from the Vatican, and from the Hellsing. There was some hostility, but it was mostly tense, and there was a third group, she didn't recognize them, they were at the most a dozen or more of them.

"So they brought the young vampire"

Seras raised an eyebrow, she recognized the voice. Turning her head, she blinked several times not believing who she was seeing, "Heinkel Wolfe… is that you"

"Of course it's me, vampire" Heinkel snorted, as she walked up to her, "I take it that Hellsing is already sticking their noses into something again"

"Can we just be civil," Seras asked, as she eyed the personal, "Last thing we need is scaring them out of their wits end"

Heinkel shook her head, she looked at all of the people, "… Do you know who is the third group"

"Sir Integra said something about…. Phantomhive… Do you know anything about" Seras asked, as she looked at the third group with curiosity.

"Phantomhive you say…" Heinkel said as she shook her head in recognition. "Ive' been told multiple stories about that family, it's a curse family with a past"

"What about the Desperado," Seras asked, "Do you know anything about them"

"They are noting than a bunch of non-believers…" Heinkel spat out, as she placed her at her waist, where her weapon of choice was at. "Why do ask about _them_"

Seras laughed nervously, "… They are coming… here. I think they just arrived too"

Heinkel turned around to see several vans, and a single suv coming towards the makeshift camp. They all had their window tinted black so no one can see who was in the vehicles. All of them had a small flag on them, the symbol of the Desperado. In a circle is a simple clock with roman numerals, in the middle of it is a skull.

"Vampires… really Sebastian" Ceil stated as he looked out the window of the room that he was staying at for the remainder of his stay. Sebastian nodded quietly as he poured tea into a cup.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something of this matter, young master" Sebastian stated as he placed the cup near Ceil. "The smell, the appearance and the glowing soulless eyes they possess all have the clear signs of being Ghouls, which are created by vampires."

Ceil turned around and looked up at him, "Then we search at night then"

"Of course, my young master" Sebastian said with a devious smile while bowing at him.

To be continued…

… Meh…..


End file.
